Oral care compositions comprising dyes that reveal plaque have been known for many years, and include liquids, tablets, rinses, sprays, lozenges, and dentifrice materials. Application of these compositions, however, has proved messy, as the dye may be capable of coloring not only the plaque but also the lips, gums, tongue, mouth area, towels and countertops.
There is an unmet market need for a product that will reveal the plaque and bacteria in the mouth so it can be brushed away, without messiness or difficulty of use.